pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Spires
Elizabeth Spires (born May 28, 1952) is an American poet and academic. Life Spires was born to Sue (Wagner), a real estate broker, and Richard C. Spires, a grounds maintenance workter, in Lancaster, Ohio. She earned a B.A. in 1974 from Vassar College and an M.A. in 1979 from Johns Hopkins University.Elizabeth Spires, Dictionary of Literary Biography, Gale, 2006. BookRags, Web, Nov. 29, 2015. Her poems have appeared in The New Yorker, Poetry, American Poetry Review, The New Criterion, The Paris Review, and in many other literary magazines and anthologies. She lives in Baltimore,Maryland, with her husband and her daughter, and is a professor of English at Goucher College, where she holds a chair for distinguished achievement. Recognition Spires has been awarded an Amy Lowell Poetry Travelling Scholarship, a Whiting Writers' Award, a Guggenheim Fellowship, 2 fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, the Witter Bynner Prize from the American Academy of Arts and Letters, 2 Ohioana Book Awards, and the Maryland Author Award from the Maryland Library Association. Publications Poetry *''Boardwalk'' (chapbook). Cleveland, OH: Bits Press, 1980. *''Globe''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1981. *''Young Girl on a Chair'' (chapbook). Salisbury, MD: Scarab Press, 1984. *''Swan's Island: Poems''. New York: Holt, Rinehart, & Winston, 1985; Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1997. *''Annonciade''. New York: Viking Press, 1989. *''Worldling''. New York: Norton, 1995. *''Now the Green Blade Rises''. New York: Norton, 2002. *''The Wave-Maker: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2008. Juvenile *''Reading Enrichment Book''. Columbus, OH: Charles E. Merrill, 1980. *''Count with Me''. Columbus, OH: Charles E. Merrill, 1981. *''The Wheels Go Round''. Columbus, OH: Charles E. Merrill, 1981. *''The Falling Star'' (illustrated by C.A. Michelini). New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1981. *''Top Bananas: A crazy birthday party'' Yellow Springs, OH: Antioch, 1983. *''With One White Wing: Puzzles in poems and pictures'' (illustrated by Erik Blegvad). New York: M.K. McElderry, 1995. *''The Mouse of Amherst'' (illustrated by Claire A. Nivola). New York: Farrar, Straus, 1999; New York: Scholastic, 2001. *''Riddle Road: Puzzles in poems and pictures'' (illustrated by Erik Blegvad). New York: M.K. McElderry, 1999. *''I Am Arachne: Fifteen Greek and Roman myths'' (illustrated by Mordicai Gerstein). New York: Frances Foster, 2001. *''The Big Meow'' (illustrated by Cynthia Jabar). Cambridge, MA: Candlewick, 2002. *''Raising Readers: A collection of stories from Maine'' (contributor). Cambridge, MA: Candlewick, 2005. *''I Heard God Talking to Me" William Edmonson and his stone carvings''. New York: Frances Foster, 2009. Edited *Josephine Jacobsen, The Instant of Knowing: Lectures, criticism, and occasional prose. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1997. *Josephine Jacobsen, Contents of a Minute: Last poems. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Elizabeth Spires, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 4, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Riddle" at The Atlantic *"Grey Garden" *"In Heaven it is Always Autumn" * Elizabeth Spires b. 1952 at the Poetry Foundation. *"Cemetery Reef" at How a Poem Happens *Elizabeth Spires at PoemHunter (26 poems) ;Audio / video *Audio: [http://poemsoutloud.net/audio/archive/spires_reads_you_have_flown/ Elizabeth Spires reads You Have Flown to the Dangerous Country] from The Wave-Maker (2008) *Audio: [http://poemsoutloud.net/audio/archive/spires_reads_snail/ Elizabeth Spires reads S n a i l] from The Wave-Maker (2008) *Video: Elizabeth Spires Poetry Reading 2009 at Vimeo *Elizabeth Spires at YouTube ;Books *Elizabeth Spires at Amazon.com ;About *About Elizabeth Spires: A profile at Ploughshares *Elizabeth Spires Interview from KeepWriting.org, 2010 Category:American poets Category:1952 births Category:Goucher College faculty Category:People from Fairfield County, Ohio Category:Living people Category:Vassar College alumni Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics Category:Women poets